


It's Not Jack

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jack thoughts and regrets on hiring Gwen, especially as she seems determined in taking his lover away from him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Another short I found on my laptop. Not sure where I was going with it. Probably in one of my 'not very fond of how Jack is treating Ianto' phase.

“I wouldn’t know any different!” Gwen screams at you.

“I would.” Came the soft Welsh tones behind you.

Gwen’s face softens as she gazes to your right, a look of longing and….love replace the once angry features. Her eyes open pleading for HIM to understand. You don’t turn around because you know his features, your lovers, are mirroring hers. It has been this way for months between the two. You see them flirting, joking and little touches. They sit next to each other, knees touching and talking in Welsh. You tell yourself it doesn’t matter because HE comes to you at night, HE sleeps in your arms, not HERS. Yet it is so hard when during these confrontations because you know that HE will take HER side. DEFEND HER, PROTECT HER. Sure HE is loyal to you and gives you support, but when push comes to shove….you are not sure if given the choice would he stay with you.

It is funny you think after all this time to actually be jealous. She has Rhys why can’t she leave your lover alone! I NEED HIM MORE! you want to shout at her. You regret ever hiring her. You only hired her for her looks, despite what you tell the others. It was soon after when you realized that her once flirtatious looks, and wiggle in her hips were not in fact not for you. That she was in fact seducing your lover right out from under you, literally. You didn’t worry at first, why should you, between your looks and pheromones you had him, or so you thought. But then SHE started in with her big doe eyes and little touches. That is when he became HER protector, her knight in shining amour. She used HIM to get what she wanted, why couldn’t he see that!

Gwen is no longer even looking at you, there is a silent conversation between the two unrequited lovers happening right behind your back.

Gwen turns and slowly walks out of the hub you don’t even bother calling her back because you know HE is going to defend her once again. You feel a hand on your arm gently tugging you into your office. Words are whispered in your ear while hands gently caress you that by allowing Rhys to keep his memories Gwen would be happier, it will easier for her for them both. We have each other to share our burden, allow her the same he says to you. You give in, you always do. Light kisses pepper your cheeks; _thank you_ is whispered in your ear as hands start to unbutton your shirt.

You want to push the hands away and shout NOT THIS TIME, YOU DON’T GET TO DISTRACT ME FROM THE REAL ISSUE, but you don’t, you never would because you want the reassurance that HE is with you, and wants to be with you. Soon you are pulled down to the bunker where you make love slowly, HE is showing his appreciation in a way you do understand and for several hours the euphoric feeling returns as your lover is attentive to your every need and whim. Slowly the shadow of Gwen fades from the hub and once again it is just THEM.

You cherish that feeling because you know it won’t last it ever does…..

You play hero that day, rushing in to protect everyone from the Nostrovite during the wedding, but whose eyes are sough as she walks down the aisle, whose company does she seek when getting cold feet. And now they are dancing, gazing longingly at each other, so at ease in each others company you start to wonder how often they had done this.

You grit your teeth, THIS ENDS NOW, you think. And walk over to lay your claim.

“what are you going to do while I am on my honeymoon?”

“Oh, you know, make coffee, save the world….Jack.”

“Ahem.” You actually have to cough to get their attention. Gwen reluctantly lets go of _your_ lover. Ianto’s eyes follow her briefly going back to Rhys, then arms pull you in close and you start to sway.

You want to be angry but find those beautiful Welsh tones telling you that you have a room reserved for the evening and that Owen and Tosh are watching the rift tonight. And you think that just maybe Gwen will keep away from your lover and that for two whole weeks you have him to yourself.

“It was good yeah,” the Welsh words are whispered out, he is fading and so is your will to live without him. He is in your arms for the last time, you will wake up and when you do it will be without him. You can feel the gas already affecting you.

“I love you.” You tell him with your last breath.

“don’t” came the reply followed by a tear. You bend down to kiss it away when the blackness comes…

 


End file.
